The Angel Whose Illusions Were Shattered Like Hell
The Angel Whose Illusions Were Shattered Like Hell ''"Sono Gensō o Kowasare Makutta Tenshi"'' (その幻想を壊されまくった天使) is the fifth episode for both the first season of the Gabriel DropOut anime and overall. Overview Tapris, a middle school angel who strongly admired Gabriel, is horrified when she sees how much of a slob she became. Tapris believes this to be the work of a demon and Satania claims credit for it. Raphiel sets her up against Satania for her own amusement and they play Old Maid. After losing to Satania, Tapris feels better with Vigne's kindness but changes her approach when she learns she is a demon. Tapris spends the night at Gabriel's apartment where she witnesses her slob-like behavior but still feels a small glimmer of hope. Long summary Someone in a spacesuit walks across the city street and scans the oxygen concluding it is not toxic. She then notices a cat and does research on it, finding it to have a danger level of D. However, when the cat climbs and scratches on her suit, she screams in fear and runs away from it, changing the danger level to B. It is revealed to be an angel from Heaven as the suit is protection from harm on the human world. She takes her helmet off and it is revealed to be Tapris, Gab's fan from middle school, who has come to visit Gab. After the opening, Gabriel is outside a vending machine when she realizes she left her wallet in the classroom. She says she needs wings to get through the day after an all-night raid but she had forgotten her angel oil. Despite not paying, Gab continues to press the button for a drink, claiming her presence is payment enough. Tapris then shows up with a gas mask asking Gab for help to find the first-year classrooms, not realizing it is Gabriel. Gab however claims she needs professional help but then thinks she might be a transfer student. Tapris claims she is sort of so Gab asks for money. Tapris wonders if this is normal but Gab says she'll pay her back if she wins an extra drink. Tapris then thinks that she might be a punk, claiming to have been shaken down by her as wells as setting her danger level to A+. Raphi then arrives and gives cash to Gabriel when she asks. Raphi then notices Tapris and appears to recognize her. Raphi approaches Tapris, who first assumes she is an accomplice to the "punk" and tells her she will not give her any money and that she only has ¥30. Raphi concludes it is Tapris as she recognizes her voice and Tapris calms down realizing it is Raphi. Tapris then takes off her gas mask and tells Raphi that she came since she was lonely and Gab said to her in Heaven if she was ever lonely, she can visit her anytime. Tapris then remembers she was being shaken down by a punk supposedly and shows Raphi who she thinks to be the punk. Raphi laughs and goes along with Tapris, saying she will help the punk change her ways. However, Tapris finds out it is Gab and is horrified to find that she is a "faillen angel", losing all faith in her former hero. Tapris suspects that this the work of a demon to Raphi, saying that no matter how addicting human entertainment may be it would not be able to cause Gab to fall alone. Raphi gets an idea and tells Tapris to enter a classroom to meet the demon. Tapris is scared but goes forward only to see no one in the classroom but Satania's voice is heard commending her for not running away. Tapris demands she reveal herself and Satania attempts to but the locker door is stuck leading to her bash it until it falls over and finally opens revealing her. Satania claims to be responsible for Gabriel's fall. Raphi is outside watching and it is revealed she planned the two to face off for her own personal amusement. Satania then tells Tapris how she apparently caused Gab to fall, claiming she was powerless against her and Satania pulls out a photo of her in a maid costume with drinks spilled as "proof" of her devilish actions. She claims Gab is now her servant and Tapris calls it enviable, confusing Satania so she says she meant to say it was evil. Tapris takes the photo claiming it to be to protect her dignity, trying to suppress her jealousy as she secretly wanted to play dress-up with Gab, but Satania claims to have another photo of Gabriel stripped naked. Satania tells Tapris to leave it to her imagination of what happened and she assumes Satania forced her to for defilement. She claims Gabriel is in her possession although she really got the latter picture in the change room when they were at the beach last episode with Gab getting revenge on her. Tapris then declares a fight to begin with Raphi claiming it to be "out of hand" although she's still entertained. Raphi is impressed as she never thought Tapris would be so daring but Tapris doesn't know what to do, thinking she may be no chance against Satania if she defeated Gabriel. Satania asks Tapris how she wants to settle it so Tapris suggests something not exactly peaceful but safe and "Old Maidly". Satania accepts and the two play a game of Old Maid. Tapris was about to pull a two of spades from Satania's hand but Satania has a strong grip on it claiming she is working out with her hands. Satania then lies to Tapris claiming there is a "wild bahamut" in the hall so when Tapris looks, she immediately switches her cards. Tapris then picks the card which is a Joker card but Tapris accuses Satania of switching the cards to which Satania replies that there is no rule against switching cards in your own hand. She also says that she is a demon so it's Tapris' fault for being fooled. Satania then picks a card from Tapris which is the two of diamonds and wins the game. Tapris feels defeated but claims she will get revenge soon and runs off. Satania is feeling proud of herself for finally forcing an angel to surrender. Raphi says it was true entertainment to which Satania agrees but then asks her how long she was there and why she was beaming. Tapris is lost in the building and Vigne approaches offering if she needs help. Tapris wonders if she is going to harass her as she now has permanent trust issues and denies the offer. However, Tapris cries in fear and bumps her head on the window. Vigne puts the locker back up in the classroom and puts a bandaid on Tapris' head. Tapris thanks Vigne but tells her she has no money. However, Vigne assures she is not going to bill her and notices she is not in the school uniform so asks Tapris if she is a transfer student. Tapris tells Vigne she is in middle school as she helps her to get out of the school building and claims that she plans to go to the school next year and that she snuck in for a look around. Vigne doesn't seem bothered at all by it and Tapris thinks of her as being extremely nice, as if she was made of kindness. Tapris asks for her name and Vigne tells her so Tapris refers to her as "Tsukinose-senpai", flattering her. Tapris thanks Vigne for taking her out of the school and tells her she didn't need to do so but Vigne is glad to help so Tapris wonders if she is actually an angel. Vigne offers that some time they could have a nice chat over tea but Gab comes out asking Vigne if she can copy her homework. Vigne is annoyed at this and demands she do it herself. Gab claims she cannot as there is an in-game event and she will do it herself next time but Vigne insists she says that all the time. Tapris stands up for Vigne saying that Gab shouldn't cause this "loving angel" such trouble but Gabriel corrects her saying that Vigne is a demon. Tapris is shocked at this and accuses Vigne of doing an act to lower her guard. Gab makes it worse by saying her straight man game is harder than the back of God's hand so Tapris tries to avoid her. Vigne urges she only wants to be friends with her but Tapris runs off. Vigne is upset that she was rejected simply for being a demon but Gab says she can befriend her next time. However, Gab then demands Vigne let her copy her homework to Vigne's annoyance. However, Tapris is hiding behind the wall at the entrance of the school and says she is looking forward to tea with her brightening Vigne's mood. Tapris then walks home with Gab as she didn't have a place to stay. Despite being different from what she knew in Heaven, Tapris is glad she could sleep with her hero but then notices the large mess and nearly falls. Tapris, still thinking it to be Satania's doing, insists she will not give up trying to save Gab and tries to clean her room. Gab then tells Tapris that it won't work as Vigne already tried and failed. Tapris wonders if the Gabriel she knew is forever gone and remembers the time in Heaven when Gab shared her umbrella with her despite part of her wing getting wet in the process. Tapris then wakes up with a blanket on her and Gab asleep on the floor. Tapris notices a bag that is for her and assumes Gab is giving her something to take back to Heaven thinking there is still hope. However, the sign saying it's for her falls off, revealing it to be trash for her to throw out. Tapris angrily tells Gab that it isn't "Burnable Garbage Day", surprising Gab that that's what she is mad about. Characters in order of appearance: *Tapris Sugarbell Chisaki *Gabriel White Tenma *Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha *Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa *Vignette April Tsukinose Quotes Trivia Gallery File:Taplis_confuses_Gabriel_for_a_punk.png|Tapris confuses Gabriel for a punk File:Taplis_Sugarbell_Chisaki_in_a_space_suit_(_First_appearance_).png|Tapris Sugarbell Chisaki in a space suit File:Satania_lies_to_Taplis_about_controlling_Gabriel,_while_in_a_locker.png|Satania lies to Tapris about controlling Gabriel, while in a locker File:Taplis_challenges_Satania.png|Tapris challenges Satania File:Satania_has_a_picture_of_Gabriel_as_a_waitress.png|Satania has a picture of Gabriel as a waitress File:Taplis_loses_the_challenge.png|Tapris loses the challenge File:Taplis_reaction_to_an_encounter_with_Vignette.png|Tapris reaction to an encounter with Vignette File:Taplis_see's_how_bad_Gabriel's_house_is.png|Tapris sees how bad Gabriel's house is Category:Episodes Category:Anime